¡Que alguien le diga como ponerse eso!
by MaryBlackCullen
Summary: Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice deciden ir a casa de los Hale a divertirse un poco


**Disclaimer:**los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la idea es solamente mía

¡Qué alguien le diga donde va eso y déjenme terminar de tener sexo!

Dios Mio, esto es una locura, tengo que terminar este maldito examen a como de lugar, solo pensar que hoy iré a mi casa junto a mi hermano, su novia y claro mi dulce amado.. no me dejaba concentrarme en el examen, solo pensar en lo que haríamos solo de pensar en el calor de su cuerpo el sabor de su labios, me excitaba de una manera

Rosalie Hale – dijo la maestra

Si – dije excitada por mis pensamiento

Piensa terminar el examen o va a seguir viéndolo sin escribir nada – dijo mi engreída maestra, conteste a la velocidad de la luz y lo mas rápido que mi manita me dejaba escribir y se lo entregue..

Listo – dije levantándome de mi lugar

Ya quiero ver tu calificación, a lo rápido que lo contestaste .. – dijo frunciendo el ceño

No se preocupe, eso es para un 8 – dije retándola – o un 9 usted lo vera

Mire señorita – dijo enojada

Maestra, tengo que irme tengo asuntos mas importantes que estos – le dije tomando mi bolso y saliendo del aula.. ahora era el momento de encontrarme con mi dulce Emmet..

Amor – grito cuando iba bajando las escaleras

Amor – dije saltando a sus fuertes brazos

Te extrañe, lista – dijo ronroneando en mi oído

Mas que lista – dije seductoramente

Rose – grito mi hermano

Que pasa Jasper- dije

Vamos – dijo tomando de la mano a la pequeña Alice, mi gran amiga y su novia, estábamos de camino cuando a mis amigas se les ocurre hablarme

Rose – grito Bella

Bellita – dije abrazándola

A donde vas – dijo Leah

Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas y a dejar a Alice a su casa – dije sonriendo

Ok, nos vemos en tu casa como a las 8 para estudiar no – dijo Bella

Claro – dije sonriendo, seguimos nuestro paso hasta el BMW rojo que mi papi me regalo

Súbanse – dije sonriendo, mi novio se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, encendí mi amado BMW y arranque, Salí de la escuela y me dirigí a casa, encendí la radio y puse mi CD favorito.. no tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa

Bien, llegamos – dije sonriendo, cuando apague el motor, mi dulce Emmet me beso apasionadamente

Porque no subimos ya – dije saliendo del carro, abrí lo mas rápido que podía, cuando por fin la pude abrí, deje las llaves en la mesita y cerré la puerta con seguro

Hermanita – dijo mi hermano

Si – dije dulce

Cuanto tiempo tenemos – dije viendo el reloj digital de la cocina

Tenemos hasta las 12 – dije – apenas son las 9:00

Bien- dijimos, tome a mi dulce novio

Adonde me llevas amor – dijo igual de excitado que yo

A un lugar donde tu y yo solo estaremos juntos – dije tomando su mano, nos metimos a mi habitación.. no tardamos en cerrar la puerta y empezar a besarnos con una intensidad que me excitaba mas, me tumbo en medio de la cama, puso su puerto sobre mi y empezó a besarme, poco a poco fue quitando mi ropa, pieza por pieza, yo no me quede atrás, primero desabotone su pantalón, luego su camisa, hasta dejarlo en sus boxers de rayas azules que tanto me gustaban, me dejo en mi linda y pequeña ropa interior, azul con rayas blancas, con solo verlos a los ojos veía su deseo, un ardor de deseo que nos envolvía, empezó a besarme nuevamente, cada vez mas apasionado, empezó a toca mi cuerpo, mis vientre, mi pecho, mis espalda, empezó a besar muy lentamente mi pecho, mi vientre y bajo mas y mas, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna ..

Deja me pongo el condón – dijo besándome, el sabia cuidarse y mucho, siempre hemos tenido mucho cuidado, desde la primera vez, con el fue mi primera vez y por eso lo deseo todos los días cada vez mas, en un Misisipi ya estaba devuelta con una gran erección, me levante de la cama y lo tome entre mis mano y lo avente a mi cama

Me encanta que hagas eso – dijo en mi oído, empecé a besar su cuello, cu pecho, su estomago, empecé a bajar sus boxers, se los quito y me desato el sostén, dejándome solo en mi linda braga, no tardo en desaparecer…

Hazme tuya – dije en su oído, me embistió de forma rápida contra mí, pude sentir como mi espalda se arqueaba violentamente y casi me golpeo la cabeza contra su pecho. Su ritmo se hizo más lento y suave mientras iba y venía dentro de mí. Mis uñas arañaban su espalda y pude sentir el placer correr por mi cuerpo. Continuo su empuje, cerré los ojos, disfrutando del placer. Yo iba a tener el primer orgasmo… otra vez. Pude sentir mi estomago contraerse…

Emmet – gemí ruidosamente, lo menos que querría era que mi amiga y mi hermano me escucharan gemir, me beso apasionadamente, me seguía embistiendo de una manera que me excitaba mas… Un gemido se formo en mi garganta y estaba a punto de tener un mega orgasmo y estábamos los 2 a un punto en el cual acabaríamos en cualquier momento… y solo alguien se e ocurre interrumpirnos

Emmet – escuche la voz de mi hermano

VETE – gritamos los 2

Es urgente – dijo – ABRAN

No abras – dijimos los 2, me tape con una almohada y el tenia esa hermosa erección y se levanto a ver que quiera

QUE – dijo fastidiado

Como se abre esto – dijo

Hay no mames cabron – dijo arto, tomo el empaque del condón y lo abrió

Ten – dijo dándoselo abierto

Pero porque lo abres Haci pendejo – dijo fastidiado

Porque Haci se abre wey – dijo cerrando la puerta

En que estábamos corazón – dijo embistiéndome desprevenida, seguimos haciendo el amor hasta el punto en que terminamos juntos

Te amo – dijimos respirando fuertemente, nos recostamos respirando fuertemente, lo bese dulcemente y yo por alguna razón extraña seguía muy excitada

EMMET ABRE – dijo forzando la puerta mi hermano, a mi amor se le olvido cerrarla con llave

JAPER ESTOY DESNUDA CIERRA ESA PUERTA – grite

Lo siento, como se pone esto – dijo enseñándonos en condón, yo no aguante la risa

YA VOY – dijo mi amor – tonto va de este lado

Ay como, me lo pones – dijo, yo no aguante mas

POR DIOS JASPER, PONTE ESE CONDON SOLO – grite y luego me ataque de la risa

No – dijo cerrando la puerta, se me ocurrió hacer algo

Mi amor – dije poniendo una pose atrevida

A…amor – dijo excitado, su erección volvió, señale que se acercara a mi con mi dedo

Quieres que lo volvamos a hacer – dijo sorprendido

Si – dije ronroneando – acaso no quieres terminar esto bien – rápidamente abrió el ultimo condón y se lo puso… si lo volvimos a hacer, si 2 veces, ya lo se soy muy golosa como diría un amigo… volvimos a tener el gran orgasmo de nuestras vidas..

Te amo.. y amo cuando estas así – dijo ronroneando en mi oído

Nos recostamos dispuestos a descansar un segundo cuando Jasper llama de nuevo a la puerta

Emmet hay mas condones – grito

Espérame ya voy, yo use los 2 que tenia aquí, no se si en el carro haya mas – dijo poniéndose sus boxers, me beso y me dejo acostada

Espérame mi amor – dijo dulcemente, me recosté un poco cansada dejando caer mi cabello en mi hombros

Rose – escuche la vocecita de Alice

Pasa Alice – dije sonriendo, me puse mi sostén, mi short rosa

Enserio usaron 2 condones – dijo sorprendida

Jajaja si – dije sonriendo

Chicas podemos pasar – dijeron los 2 chicos

Pues si – dijimos, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo

Cuando entraron observe a un Emmet con sus boxers, a Jasper en jeans a medio poner, Alice en su sostén y falda de la escuela y yo en sostén y short, nos hizo reír

Alice, vamos – dijo Jasper, ellos se fueron y a Emmet y a mi se nos ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo

Nos bañamos – dije en mi oído, nos metimos a la ducha y estuvimos una hora metidos hay, estuvimos jugando con el agua, besándonos, tocándonos, total hicimos muchas cosas dentro del agua… cuando salimos del agua, nos fuimos a acostar a mi cama solo con ropa interior, estábamos totalmente a gusto cuando mi hermano contesta el teléfono y cuelga gritando

ROSE, LA TIA VIENE PARA LA CASA VAMONOS YA… - nos asustamos demasiado, no encontraba mi ropa, estaba a medio vestir

Amor, mi falda donde esta – grito desesperada

No se y mis tenis – me pregunto

No se, mira están hay – dije señalándolo, tome mi falda que por fin encontré, mis zapatos y bajamos, corriendo, tome las llaves de mi BMW y se las di a mi novio, mientras me terminaba de vestir, peinar y poner las medias de la escuela, y me acomode mi ropa y ya estaba algo decente

Hermana, tendiste la cama – dijo mi hermano Jasper

Demonios – dijimos Emmet y yo


End file.
